Painful Love
by shekh ma shieraki anni
Summary: Love is beautiful, love is intense, but most of all, love is painful. Painful love is what Tris and Peter endure. A romance that looks beautiful on the outside with a scary reality once the doors are shut. Slaps are given, punches are thrown. Their romance isn't one that's pretty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey everyone! This is my first Divergent fanfic! I'm just letting you know that I am a fourtris shipper, but I think that at some points of the novel, Peter had a crush on Tris.**

**Just some things to point out before it starts:**

**This is slightly AU so yes, Al is alive.**

**To avoid faction differences, everyone passed Dauntless initiation (including Drew, Molly, Al, etc) and yes, the butterknife incident happened, but Edward and Myra are Dauntless members.**

**And before you all go crazy, yes, a lot of people are OOC and they're only that way for plot purposes**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****None of these characters are mine! They all belong to Veronica Roth, the amazing writer of **_**Divergent**_**.**

I collapse in pain into a fetal position.

"Come on! Cut the drama, Stiff! I didn't hit you that hard!" Peter, my boyfriend of one year, says.

He's right. He can hit me a lot harder…

I get up, feeling dizzy.

He pulls me into a hug.

"You know I love you… I just don't like the way you talk to my friends like they're evil. They're trying to like you, Stiff…" he says while hugging me.

It's not my fault Drew and Molly hate me… And I highly doubt that they're trying to like me just because I'm with Peter…

"I'm sorry Peter… it's just that Drew and Molly tried to kill me yesterday and I was mad at them…" I say innocently.

"You should've told me that earlier so you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he says.

"And what difference would it have made?" I say choking back tears. "You knocked me out for talking to Four when I didn't know that you were in the same room!"

"That was last month, Tris."

"But you still did it."

"What matters is that we both love each other, correct?"

I nod.

"You have to say it, Stiff," he says.

"I love you," I lie.

"Good," he says and leaves our house.

I don't even know why I'm still with him. Probably because I'm scared to find out what he'd do to me if I tried to leave him…

I leave the house, locking the door behind me, and walk outside.

After I cross the street, Christina skips up to me looking **really** happy.

"Hey," I say with a smile.

"Hey girl! Guess what?" Christina exclaims.

"What?" I ask.

"I'M ENGAGED!" she cheers and holds her hand up, showing off the ring.

"Oh my gosh, congrats! The ring is gorgeous!" I say with a smile.

"Thanks!" she says with a smile. "And I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to!"

"Yay!" she cheers and hugs me.

I hug her back.

"So how are things with you and Peter?" Christina asks.

They suck. I can't leave him and I want to. He hurts me and I can't go against him even thigh I'm brave like the part Dauntless that I am.

I fake a smile and pray that Christina can't tell the difference since she's originally from Candor.

"They're good," I lie.

"You sure? Because you're with **Peter** of all guys…" she says.

_Come on Tris… You can keep up this lie…_

"I know… but he's not the same jerk he was during initiation and back in Candor. He's changed," I lie.

Christina has a look of shock on her face. "Peter? Changing? Girl I need evidence of that!"

"Will's Erudite is really rubbing off of you I see…" I say with a smirk.

She punches my arm playfully. "Tris!"

"What? Only the Erudite ask for evidence," I say and smirk. "But if you insist…"

I pull out my phone and show her a series of cute photos of Peter and me on the Hub. _Why can't my relationship with him be like this anymore?_

"Wow… I never knew Peter could show any sort of happy emotion except when he's won a fight…" she says.

"Neither could I," I confess remembering when the photos were taken.

But of course, it was a few months ago that Peter used to be nice to me…

"Want to come with me to Four's house? Everyone else will be there…" Christina asks.

"Sure!" I say and start walking to Four's house.

Four was our trainer during initiation and is our best friend. Along with the rest of our clique which includes Will, who is Christina's fiancé, Al, who is super sweet, Uriah, who is a lot of fun to be with, Marlene, who is Uriah's girlfriend, and Lynn, who is one of Uriah's friends.

Christina knocks on the door and Will answers it.

"Hey cutie," he says with a smile and kisses Christina.

"Hello my love," Christina says while smiling.

I let them have their moment while I'm feeling slightly jealous that moments like that rarely happen to me anymore.

They break apart and Will notices me.

"Hello Tris," he says.

"Hey Will," I say.

"Come inside guys," he says and motions for us to go inside.

Once we're inside, Will shuts the door behind us and we all sit down in a circle with the others.

"Why are we in a circle?" Christina asks.

"We're playing truth or dare," Uriah answers.

Oh god, not that game… Last time I played, I had to do a striptease in front of Peter's friends… not. Happening.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"Yeah! Why? Are you _afraid_?" Lynn comments.

"No. I just have bad memories from that game…" I confess.

"Like?" Al asks.

I sigh. "I was dared to do a striptease in front of Peter's friends."

I notice Four clench his fists but wonder why…

"Who dared you to do that?" Four asks.

"Drew," I say.

"That bastard," he mutters.

"Oh. So I guess you won't be playing then?" Uriah asks.

"I'll play… just no dares like that… please…" I say.

"Of course! We'd never dare you to do anything like that!" Marlene says.

"Thank you…" I say.

"Then let's get started!" Uriah announces.

"Who's going first?" Will asks.

"I will!" Lynn announces.

"Lynn, truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Dare!" Lynn replies without hesitation.

"I dare you to…" Marlene starts thinking.

Uriah whispers something in Marlene's ear and smirks.

"I dare you to bellydance in the middle of the circle!" Marlene announces with a giggle.

"That soft?" Lynn comments and starts bellydancing in the middle of the circle. I know I technically shouldn't, but I start laughing hysterically along with everyone else.

"I pick next! Four, truth or dare?" Lynn asks.

"Dare," Four says.

"I dare you to flirt with… Uriah!" Lynn announces.

"But he's mine!" Marlene interjects.

"It's just a dare, Mar, you know I love you," Uriah says and kisses her.

Marlene smiles. "Good."

Four struts over to Uriah.

"Hey sexy, how you doing?" Four says using a seductive tone and winks.

Uriah laughs and plays along. "Hey babe, you looking good," he says and winks.

"Any chance I can get your number, hot stuff?" Four asks.

"Of course, its 519-LOVE-ME4," Uriah answers with a wink.

"Thanks baby," Four says and kisses him on the cheek.

"God Four, you are such a flirt!" Lynn says while laughing.

I love my friends…

"It's my turn now… Tris, truth or dare?" Four asks.

"Dare," I say.

"I dare you to let Christina text anyone from your phone," he says with a smirk.

Christina has an evil smile on her face. "Hand it over."

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

I sigh and hand her the phone.

She smirks. "Any ideas of who I should text?"

"Drew!" Lynn shouts.

"He tried to kill me yesterday!" I comment.

"Molly!" Al suggests.

"She tried to kill me too!" I announce.

"Guys, I think we all know who I'm texting…" Christina says and has a devilish smirk on her face.

Oh god…

"Tris' boyfriend that's deemed as evil that never seems to hang out with us?" Marlene suggests.

"Exactly!" Christina says.

"Can I see the text?" I ask.

"I gotta send it first, silly!" Christina says and sends it.

"Okay, now you can read it," she says and ands me the phone.

"Read it out loud!" Uriah exclaims.

I quickly scan it over. _No. no. no. this will __**not**__ end well for me later…_

"Hey sexy, I can't wait to see you and your smexiness tonight winky face," I read in embarrassment.

"Christina!" I exclaim.

"Yes Tris?" Christina says with an innocent smile.

"I can't believe you sent this!" I exclaim.

"I know… I was actually copying it from a text I sent Will yesterday," she says.

"Christina!" Will says with a huge blush on his face and punches her arm playfully.

"Sorry baby…" she says and kisses Will on the cheek.

"Moving on!" I announce. "Christina! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"So Candor…" Four comments.

"I can't help it!" Christina says.

"Anyways… what was your most embarrassing memory?" I ask.

"Oh god…" she says.

"You have to say it… you were Candor after all," Lynn says.

"And I let you text my boyfriend!" I exclaim.

Christina sighs. "Will, you will hate me for this, but I was going to send a flirty sexy text to Will, but then I accidentally sent it to Caleb instead."

"WHAT?" Will and I exclaim in unison.

"It's not my fault boobear sexykins and Caleb are right next to each other on my contact list!" she defends.

Will sighs and puts his arm around Christina. "It's okay… I still love you," he says.

"I love you too," Christina says and kisses him.

"So Uriah… truth or dare?" Christina asks.

"I'm going to say truth," Uriah says.

Lynn gives him a weird look.

"I got one… it's slightly embarrassing, but who cares? We're all friends here so whatever… Uriah, where is the strangest place you have ever had sex?" Christina says and smirks.

_What goes on in this girl's mind?_

Uriah and Marlene blush in embarrassment.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Uriah asks.

"I ranked you second for a reason. Now answer," Four says.

"Fine… I might've done it on the bathroom floor in Zeke's house," Uriah confesses and hides his face in embarrassment along with Marlene.

"The bathroom?" Al questions.

"None of the bathrooms were available, and before you ask, yes this includes Uriah's room, and well… we ended up doing it in the bathroom," Marlene explains.

"You horny little fuckers…" Lynn mutters.

My phone goes off.

"What did he say?" Christina asks and smirks.

I scan it over:

_Get your ass home you bitch._

"He wants me to go home," I say and pout.

Uriah punches me playfully in the arm. "I think we all know what's happening next," he says with a wink.

Everyone laughs.

"At least it won't be on the bathroom floor!" I snap back.

"That was one time!" Marlene interjects.

"Whatever," I say and get up.

"Bye guys!" I say.

"Bye!" everyone says.

I walk out the door and to my house.

_Fuck… Peter is going to kill me…_

"What the fuck was up with that text?" Peter says.

"I was playing truth or dare with my friends and I was dared to let Christina text anyone from my phone so she sent you that," I say.

"I can't fucking believe you, Stiff!" Peter exclaims.

"At least she sent that to you rather than someone else!"

He slaps me hard across the face.

"What was that for?" I ask.

"For being a Stiff and not being able to send that on your own!" he exclaims.

"I was playing truth or dare with my friends! You really think that the first thing I think about when I sit in the circle is 'hold on, let me send my boyfriend a flirty text'? NO! I sit down and pray that nobody dares me to strip!"

"Tris! You don't need to worry about anyone daring you to strip… Drew's over it."

I sigh and hug him, giving into his mood swings. "I know… it's just that… it scarred me…"

He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tighter. "I'm sorry… next time he won't do something like that… I promise."

"You sure?" I ask.

He kisses my forehead. "Positive."

"Thank you," I say and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Tris…" he says.

I don't love you back.

"I love you too," I lie, praying he won't be able to tell since he's originally from Candor.

He smiles.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell you! Will and Christina are engaged!" I announce with a smile.

"Really? That's great!" he says.

"I'm the maid of honor!" I cheer.

"Who's the best man?" Peter asks.

"I don't know… probably either Al or Four…" I say.

"That makes sense…" he says.

"Yeah…" I say realizing how awkward this conversation is.

Peter's phone goes off and he looks at it. "I have to leave… Drew and Molly are going to see if Molly's pregnant or not…"

"Can I come?" I ask.

He punches me in the eye. "Are you stupid, Stiff? They tried to kill you yesterday and now you want to go on an adventure with them? You're staying here and that's final!"

"FINE!" I say and walk to the kitchen to get an ice pack for my eye.

"Bye Stiff," he says and leaves the house.

I get an ice pack from the freezer, put it on my eye, and take a nap with it on my eye, praying that it'll help.

_My name is Tris Prior. I met my boyfriend during initiation. He seemed like a prince when he first asked me out and turns out he isn't. He's a bully. And I can't leave him…_

**A/N:**** This is the end of chapter one and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to review because I want to know your opinion on the story and what you think should happen next and later on with wedding bells and babies in the future!**


	2. Friends Close, Enemies Closer

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! A lot of people are asking about fourtris happening, and part of that may be revealed in this chapter, and obviously more and more as the story progresses… so enjoy!**

I wake up from my nap and peter still isn't back.

_How long could it possibly take to get a pregnancy test?_

I go downstairs and pull out the cake from yesterday from the fridge and start eating it. _Damn I love cake… _

After I eat a few bites, Peter comes back.

"How was it?" I ask, mouth full of cake.

"Well Molly's pregnant," he says.

"As if we didn't see that one coming," I say.

"And they want us to be the godparents."

"WHAT?"

"Babe, I know," he says and wraps an arm around my waist. "But don't worry."

"Don't worry? They're going to release their demon offspring on us and expect us to deal with it! They hate me!"

"Babe I know that they're not huge fans of you, but I'll always be there and I love you."

I sigh and hug him. "I just can't deal with the fact that both of them hate me and now they're having a kid and…"

He cuts me off. "Tris! They're fine! We're going to be okay! Them having a kid won't change anything!" he snaps.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you have to trust me!"

"Trust what? The fact that you claim to love me and then hurt me?"

"Tris! It's not like that! I love you, so much. I just don't know how to love someone. You know what I was brought up in!"

"Just because you were abused or raped or whatever doesn't meant that you can just hurt me WHENEVER!"

"Tris, you know I don't know anything else! I don't know how to love someone."

"Peter! I can't put up with your mood swings! I know there's a nice side to you. What happened to Prince Peter? The one I feel in love with?"

"He's gone Tris. He left when he found out about Four's feelings."

"FOUR'S FEELINGS? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"How do you not know? Four has had a super major crush on you forever!"

"That has nothing to do with anything! I love you and you know that! Don't let Four's feelings change that!"

He slaps me hard across the face. "Don't lie to me."

"How am I lying? I love you and you know that! I don't love anyone else!"

He hits me again. "This conversation is over. Love you," he says and walks away.

"See there you go with your mood swings again! I don't even know why I'm still with you!"

He turns around, picks a knife off the kitchen counter, and throws it, just barely missing my head.

"You leave, and you die," he says.

I go and kiss him on the cheek.

"Laters baby," I say and leave the house.

_To be honest, I hate Peter. The whole "you leave and you die" thing is just really really annoying. Part of me still loves him because he can be nice sometimes, but I can't put up with the crazy mood swings that he always has. It's annoying._

I sit in the Pit, clutch my knees to my chest, and start crying.

_And you call yourself Dauntless? Crying makes you weak and coward-like._

I feel an arm wrap around me.

"Let it out," the person says.

I look up and I see that it's Four.

"Four," I say with tears streaming down my face. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering why Six is crying… and what happened to your eye?" he asks and touches the eye that Peter punched earlier.

"It's nothing," I say.

"Six… I know that there has to be a reason for you to cry. Did Peter do something?" he asks.

"No! I love Peter and he loves me! Why would he hurt me?" I say.

_I feel bad lying to him…_

"Because he's Peter. He stabbed Edward in the eye with a butterknife and then tried to kill you," he says.

"The butterknife thing was because Edward ranked higher than him in hand-to-hand combat and the other thing was a joke," I say, defending Peter sort of.

"Who tries to kill someone as a joke?" he asks.

"Peter! Well Drew and Molly too but they've changed since she got knocked up!"

_Why am I defending these jerks?_

"You really think that they care Tris?"

"Yes! I do! And I know that you're just telling me this because you're in love with me."

"So you know how I feel then."

"Yes and you know I don't love you like that!"

"Tris! They're dangerous! You said it yourself, they tried to kill you!"

"Four! This isn't about them!"

"That's right! It isn't! This is about **you**, Tris!"

"They're not going to hurt me, Four!"

"Tris! They tried to **kill** you yesterday!"

"They won't do it again! They'll be too busy planning a baby to care!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because Peter said so!"

"I just don't want you getting hurt Tris."

"Don't worry Four, I'll be fine."

_Not._

He kisses my forehead. "I'll be here for you if you need me."

"Like I said, I'll be fine. Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome Tris. And just remember, I'll be here for you. Always," Four says before walking away.

_Great. So now I'm alone…_

"Hello Tris," a familiar voice sneers.

"Molly…" I say.

"You do realize that just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you… right?" Molly says.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I say.

She smirks. "Good. Because I think you and I need some girl time since our boyfriends are best friends."

"One minute ago, you said that you hated me and now you want to be friends with me? What is wrong with you?" I ask.

"So is that a no to shopping for an outfit that you and I know Peter will love?" she asks.

_If I go, Peter might not hurt me. If I say no, she'll kill me and so will Peter…_

I sigh. "I'll go shopping with you."

She smiles. "Yay!"

"So where are we going exactly?" I ask.

"Dauntless X Boutique of course!" she says.

_I've heard of that place…_

"Come on Tris! Let's go!" she says and tugs on my arm.

I get up and follow her as we walk to Dauntless X Boutique.

_Molly is another creature I'll never understand. One minute she's trying to kill me and now a shopping spree? It's no wonder Peter's friends with her… I'm slightly scared to see how this all plays out._

We arrive at Dauntless X Boutique and I look around. _They should rename this place to Sluts R Us… it's more fitting with the clothes sold here…_ No wonder Molly shops here…

I start looking around.

"Tris sweetie, come here! I found you something!" Molly calls from across the store.

_Oh god…_

I walk over to her.

"What do you think?" she asks and holds up a tiny black lace corset.

I look at it. "It's nice…" _yeah if I were a whore it would be nice…_

"Try it on!" she says and shoves me into a fitting room.

I lift my T-shirt over my head and put it down. I then remove my bra and put on the corset.

_Holy shit my boobs look big…_

I step out of the fitting room and show Molly.

"Damn! I never knew you were this hot Tris! Peter is going to **love** it!" she exclaims.

"You really think so?" I ask.

_I hate faking mood swings… I hate Molly and I feel like a slut in this… _

"I know so!" she says.

"Well do you have anything else for me?" I ask.

She pulls a pair of leather pants off a rack.

"These." She says.

I take them and try them on.

_They're so tight!_

I step out of the fitting room and show Molly.

She walks around me.

"Girl, I am so jealous! Those pants make your butt look **super** sexy! And with the corset? It's perfect!" she squeals.

"I can't breathe and the pants are super tight," I say.

"Beauty is pain Tris," she says.

_Bitch._

"Can I change back now?" I ask.

"No. they'll scan it the way it is. Gather your clothes and we'll go to my house for hair and makeup," she explains.

_Kill me now…_

"Oh and put these on," she says and hands me a pair of super high stilettos and a fitted leather jacket.

I put them on.

_Fuck. I can't walk in heels._

"Um Molly?"

"Yes Tris?"

"I can't walk in these," I confess.

"Well try."

I start walking around and realize that I can walk in heels.

"See Tris! I told you you could do it! Now get your sexy little ass over here so you can buy your outfit!" she says.

I walk to the register.

"Your outfit is $100, Miss," the cashier says.

"It's on me," Molly says and puts her credit card on the counter.

The cashier completes the transaction and hands her back the card.

"Wow… thanks Molly," I say.

"No problem. That's what friends are for," she says and smiles.

_Friends? Um friends don't try to kill friends… but if she's buying me clothes that Peter won't hurt me in when I wear them, I'll take it._

I smile back at her. "So your house for hair and makeup?"

"'Course doll!" she says and exits the store.

I follow her. "You know, you're really good at fashion and shopping and stuff," I confess.

"I know… and I think that you and I need to do this more often!"

"You mean shopping?" I ask.

"Of course! I think we make a great team, I mean look at us. We're fabulous!" she says.

_Come on Tris… keep up the act…_

"I agree! We totally need to go shopping together again!" I say.

"For sure we will! Friday sound good?" she asks.

"Perfect," I say.

She smiles. "Yay!"

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

We arrive at her house.

"Welcome to le house de Drew and Molly! Obviously you've been here before so I don't need to do a huge introduction thingy," she says and goes inside.

I follow her and shut the door behind me.

"To the vanity!" she says and drags me up stairs to a room full of hair products and makeup. Basically like a salon.

"Take a seat Tris, it's time to sexy-fy you!" she says.

I take a seat in the fluffy chair. _Holy shit this chair is soft…_

"Now should I start with hair or makeup?" she asks.

"Makeup so that you don't ruin my hair doing my makeup," I say.

_I hate this…_

"Wow, that's very smart Tris! I'll do that!" Molly says.

After an agonizing 20 minutes, my makeup is finally complete. I have the smoky eye done and I have bright red lipstick. Not to mention a tone of foundation and powder as well.

"Well… what do you think?" Molly asks.

"I love it," I admit.

_Who knew Molly was so good at makeup?_

She squeals. "Yay! Now for your hair!"

_Oh god this might take a while…_

After about 3 hours, my hair has been curled and teased in a way that looks flirty and sexy, but still gorgeous at the same time.

_And this bitch isn't in the cosmetic industry? What the fuck is going on?_

"I think you look fabulous!" she exclaims.

I smile. "I agree! Thank you so much, M!"

I get out of the chair and hug her.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…_

Her phone goes off and she reads the text.

"It looks like Peter wants you home. You ready Little Miss Sexy?" she asks.

I smirk. "I sure am."

"Then go!" she says and drags me out of her house. "Text me whenever, alright?"

"Okay! Thanks again, M!" I say.

"It's no problem!" she says.

I start walking to my house, confident about what's going to happen now. Molly picked out my outfit **and** did my hair and makeup so I know Peter will definitely be impressed.

I go inside and shut the door behind me.

"Peter! I'm home!" I announce.

He walks up to me.

"Damn Tris, you look hot," he says.

"Thanks," I say.

He kisses me deeply and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with passion.

"Where'd you learn the route of sexy?" he asks.

"Actually, I went shopping with Molly and she bought me the outfit and did my hair and makeup," I explain.

He smiles. "Told you she changed."

I nod. "I'm going shopping again with her on Friday."

"That's perfect! Now my girlfriend and best friend are finally getting along!" he says.

"Yup! I never knew she was good at this girly stuff."

"Well she is. You look stunning and really sexy," he says.

I kiss him. "Thanks baby."

"I love you babe… don't ever forget that."

"I love you too baby…"

"And I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay."

_Not._

"Come on… I want to take you out."

_Wait a date? He hasn't taken me on one in forever! Damn I really need to hang out with Molly more often if this is the results. He hasn't hurt me… _

"Like on a date?" I ask.

"Of course. Let me change first," he says and goes upstairs.

I sit on the couch and text Molly.

_Thanks chica for the clothes! Peter loves them!_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies instantly.

_No problem doll! Told you he'd love them ;)_

_-M_

I text her back.

_He's taking me on a date :)_

_Xx, Tris_

And of course, she replies instantly.

_Have fun doll! But not too much fun ;)_

_-M_

I reply:

_Course M! ;)_

_Xx, Tris_

She writes:

_Lol I'll let you and peter have your fun ;) Friday?_

_-M_

I write:

_Course M! ttyl!_

_Xx, Tris_

She writes:

_Toodles doll!_

_-M_

I then text Christina.

_Hey girl! Guess what?_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_What?_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_He's taking me out on a date! :)_

_Xx, Tris_

She writes:

_Congrats girl! Whatcha wearing?_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_Corset+black leather pants+ stilettos+leather jacket_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Oh hot damn! ;) I never knew you owned all that!_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_I didn't until I went shopping with Molly today. She even did my hair and makeup…_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Um, why were you with Molly?_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_She asked to go shopping so I said yes to save my life… she's really good at girly stuff…_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_Exactly. Oh and she's preggo_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Oh god… a little drew/molly running around soon? We're all going to die…_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

I write:

_Lol ikr? I'm its godmother… kmn…_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Good luck!_

_-future Mrs. Hayes_

Peter comes downstairs and he looks sexy. He has black skinny jeans, a fitted button down shirt, and his hair looks tousled, yet sexy.

I quickly text Christina back:

_Lol thanks girl! I gtg… date time!_

_Xx, Tris_

I shut my phone off and get off the couch.

"You look hot," I say.

"Thanks," he says and kisses me.

"So should we leave?" I ask.

He wraps an arm around my waist. "Of course babe."

We leave the house like that.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, alright?" he instructs.

I close my eyes. "Okay!"

He holds my hand and we interlock fingers.

Together we walk until he stops, causing me to stop as well.

"Four," Peter sneers.

I open my eyes.

"Peter… Tris…" Four says.

"Hi Four," I say.

"Tris, what happened to you?" Four asks.

"Hair and makeup and outfit courtesy of Molly Levitt," I say.

"Well you look…" Four starts and is cut off by Peter.

"She's mine. If you touch her, I will kill you," Peter says.

"You really want to kill the person that made you a Dauntless member?" Four asks.

"Well if he touches **my **girlfriend, then yes," Peter says.

"Fair enough," Four says and walks past us.

"Close your eyes babe," Peter says.

I close my eyes.

We continue walking until he stops.

"Open your eyes," Peter says.

I open my eyes and I see a roller skating rink.

"Roller skating?" I ask.

"Yep. Then we're going to dinner," he says.

I smile. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Tris," he says and kisses me.

He takes my hand and we go inside.

"I don't know how to skate," I confess.

"That's fine… I'll help you," Peter says with a smile.

I smile back at him.

"Come on, let's go get our skates," Peter says.

"Okay," I say and walk with him to the skate rentals.

We put our skates on and I try walking in them. And of course, after 3 steps, I fall on my butt.

"Need a hand?" Peter asks and offers me his hand.

I take his hand and he helps me up.

"Thanks baby," I say.

"No problem… just helping out my princess," he says.

_Aah! He called me his princess! I knew there was a nice side to him…_

I giggle. He holds my hand and leads me to the rink.

_There are so many good skaters here! I'm going to fall on my ass in front of everyone, and Peter, and embarrass myself!_

"Peter, I'm going to fall," I say.

"If you fall, I'll catch you," he says.

He takes both of my hands and starts skating backwards, pulling me along.

"Now do a walk glide motion with your feet," Peter instructs.

"Huh?" I ask.

He pulls me off to a side and I hold on to the wall.

"Like this," Peter says and demonstrates what I need to do.

I nod. "I got it… now can you come and help me?"

"Of course Princess," he says and skates to me.

He holds my hands and skates backwards while I attempt to skate.

"You're doing well Tris," Peter says with a smile.

I giggle. "Really?"

"Of course… you're really getting the hang of it," he says.

I smile. "Thanks Peter."

He smiles back and lets go of one hand.

"You can do this Tris," Peter says reassuringly.

I skate while holding hands with Peter.

All of a sudden, someone pushes me and I fall.

"Hey Tris!" the person says.

I turn around and I see that it's Uriah.

"Uriah! Now help me up!" I say.

Peter knows not to ruin my moments with Uriah… I think… well he knows that Uriah's with Marlene so he has nothing to worry about…

Uriah helps me up.

"Is this the famous boyfriend that doesn't like to hang out with us?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah…" I say.

"I'm Peter," Peter says.

"Uriah… but I'm pretty sure that you knew that already," Uriah says.

"I did… I've heard a lot about you," Peter says.

"Only good things I hope," Uriah says.

Peter nods.

"And Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Since when do you dress like that and care about hair and makeup?" Uriah asks.

"It was all Molly," I say.

"I thought she tried to kill you," Uriah says.

"She did try to kill me but she changed... and she's preggo," I say.

Uriah turns to Peter. "I need to talk to her for a second."

"That's fine," Peter says.

Uriah pulls me aside, away from Peter.

"Listen Tris, you can't trust Molly. Or Drew. I don't even trust Peter…" Uriah says.

"Why? They're acting nice," I say.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer…_

"Nobody goes from trying to kill someone to being their best friend overnight. They're obviously hiding something or plotting against you," Uriah explains.

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"When's the next time you're due to see Molly?" he asks.

"We have a shopping trip on Friday."

"Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because… it's obvious that it's not going to end well. I'm just looking out for you, Tris."

"But what do I say to her?"

"Fake sick or something… say that you didn't realize that you had plans… anything to tell her you're not going."

"Okay…"

"So where will you be Friday?"

"Impromptu meeting with Christina to discuss wedding details."

"Perfect."

"Can we go back to Peter?" I ask.

"Of course," Uriah says.

He takes my hand and helps me skate over to Peter.

"She's all yours," Uriah says before skating away.

"What'd he tell you?" Peter asks.

"Not much… just the usual," I say.

"Okay… let's skate," he says.

He holds my hand and we skate around the rink.

_Could Peter possibly be plotting against me? He's been nice to me since I saw Molly today… and besides, he's the one that wanted me close to Molly… could it be part of a plan against me or something? Because if it is, I have more friends than him that could easily take down him, Drew, and Molly down._

**A/N:**** Sorry for the bad ending! There will be more drama next chapter! So review :)**


	3. The Plan

**A/N****: Hey guys! Remember how Uriah said that Peter and friends might be plotting against Tris in some way? Well here's what's really going on. This chapter is in Peter's POV, and it basically outlines everything. So enjoy! **

_**-2 DAYS LATER-**_

_**Peter's POV-**_

While Tris is out dress shopping with Christina, I decide to call Drew and Molly to discuss our plan to backstab Tris and kill her. Why are we doing this? Well she obviously didn't deserve to be ranked first and it was purely because of Four's feelings for Tris.

I know it's been a year since we all became Dauntless members, but I don't forget things like that. And I don't ignore it when someone is ranked higher than me. I mean, I stabbed Edward in the eye with a butterknife for ranking higher than me in hand to hand combat. I understand that 5th is a good ranking, but still. Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn were Dauntless-born. They had a reason for the high rank. But Tris? Not so much. I know I'm her boyfriend, but it's all for status.

I dial their numbers and they pick up on the first ring.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Peter!" Drew and Molly say at the same time even though they're on different phones.

"So how's the plan going so far on your ends?" I ask.

"Do we really have to go through with the plan? Because I'm starting to like Tris and her sexy little ass…" Molly complains.

"But I thought you liked my sexy ass…" Drew says.

"I love your sexy ass, Drew…" Molly says.

"Good," Drew says.

Oh god…

"Guys! Focus! Now isn't the time to talk about my girlfriend's ass. Because it's mine. Until she's dead. Got it?" I say, obviously pissed at the two of them.

"But I really like her! She's the only girl closest to a friend that I've ever had! I've been friends with you two forever!" Molly complains.

"I know Molly, but this is the way it is…" Drew says.

"I don't like this…" Molly says.

"That's why you're not the one killing her, Mols. That's Drew's job," I say.

"Seriously?" Drew asks.

"Well I can't do it. She's convinced that I love her. Can't kill her after that," I say.

"Awesome…" Drew says.

"So when should she die?" I ask.

"It was your idea, Peter, you should decide," Molly says.

"Oh and did you guys hear? Will and Christina are getting married…" I announce randomly.

"Are you serious?" Molly asks.

"I'm serious," I say.

"Are we going?" Drew asks.

"I'm going. I was invited. I don't know about you guys," I say.

"Why were you invited?" Molly asks, knowing that Christina and I hate each other and same with Will.

"I'm dating Tris, Christina's best friend. So I got invited as Tris' date," I explain.

"We should crash the wedding and kill Tris then!" Drew exclaims.

"I may be heartless, but I'm not that heartless. As much as I hate Christina, we shouldn't ruin her wedding to kill her best friend," I say.

"I agree with Peter," Molly says.

_Of course you do, Molly…_

"So when should we do it?" I ask.

"Never!" Molly exclaims.

"Molly, do you want me to kill you?" I threaten.

"No…" she says.

"Then focus. We're carrying out the plan whether you like it or not," I say.

She sighs. "Fine…"

"Good," I say.

"So when can I kill her?" Drew asks.

"Well when do you want to kill her?" I ask.

"Now…" he says.

"Well she can't die now. Any other ideas?" I ask.

"Wait. Shouldn't we kill Four since he's the main reason why?" Molly asks.

"I kill Four," I say.

"Not fair!" Molly exclaims.

"And how isn't it fair?" I ask.

"I never do anything!" Molly complains.

"You're pregnant, Mols, we don't want you dying," Drew says.

"Meanie. This is all your fault, Drew!" Molly says.

"No it isn't!" Drew defends.

"Yes it is!" Molly exclaims.

I can't take them anymore…

"GUYS! CAN YOU JUST FOCUS FOR JUST ONE MINUTE? DREW! WHEN ARE YOU KILLING TRIS?" I yell.

"Um… after the wedding," Drew says.

"Like outside the chapel?" I ask.

"After Will and Christina run off, yes," Drew says.

"Perfect. Make it big. I want a show. Four will be there along with her army, but you can do it," I say.

"Got it," Drew says.

"Good. Now I have to go. She should be back soon. Bye guys," I say.

"Bye!" Molly exclaims.

"Bye," Drew says.

I hang up my phone and start thinking about everything.

_The wedding. It's in a month. Tris has one month to live. My Tris. The Tris that shocked everyone by kissing me at the banquet, confessing our relationship. The Tris that chose me, a fucked up kid from Candor, over our trainer. Tris that was ranked first, has one month to live._

_Drew. My best friend since we were babies gets to kill Tris. First ranked initiate, dead, at the bullet of my best friend's gun._

_Molly. My best friend wants to not kill Tris and kill Four instead. Molly who only went shopping with Tris once, already likes her. But she has to die next month._

_And then there's me. Peter. Plotting to kill my girlfriend, the only girl I've ever reciprocated romantic feelings for. I'm a fuckup anyway. A life ruiner that hurts and kills people._

_One month. The clock is ticking and that's what's left in Tris' life. One month until the bullet hits her and she dies. One month…_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it was so short, it was basically just to outline the plan and stuff, no other reason. Don't forget to review!****Hop**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I have managed to write another one! :) This story might eventually become fourtris, but it won't be fluffy I'll just say that. I hope that doesn't spoil too much of what's to come in the next few chapters… **

**Enjoy!**

_**Tris' POV**_

Peter's been acting really secretive lately. Late night phone calls and meetings with Drew and Molly, it's weird. What if Uriah is right and he is plotting to kill me?

I shake my head and try to shake the thought out. But it doesn't work. It's still there. It won't escape my brain. It's lodged in. why would Peter try to kill me? I thought he loves me… then again he does have psycho mood swings and hurts me sometimes. But that's no reason to want to kill someone, right? Could he possibly know that I'm Divergent? I doubt it.

I sigh and leave the house. I walk to the Pit and sit down still thinking about what Uriah said the other day. It can't be true... I know it can't...

I feel an arm snake around my neck and pull me closer.

"Hey Tris," the person says.

I look up and I see that it's Al.

"Hey al," I say with a slight smile.

Why can't I erase this from my mind? I need to... Maybe Four would know... I should talk to him later...

"What's up?" he says.

"Not much... Hey did you hear that according to Uriah, Peter might be plotting against me in some way?" I ask in hopes of hearing a different perspective on the topic.

"Yeah..." he says.

"What'd Uriah tell you?" I ask.

"Just that drew, peter, and Molly are plotting against you or might try to kill you or something like that and that I should look out for you," he says.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. I was ranked first, remember?"

"I know but if he tries to kill you, you're going to need protection!"

"I know how to defend myself!"

"not when 3 people are trying to kill you!"

"I can when 3 people who ranked lower than me are trying to kill me!"

He sighs. "I'm just looking out for you, Tris."

"I know... It's just difficult," I say.

It is difficult. Difficult knowing that my boyfriend may be plotting against me and may even be planning out my death. Difficult hiding my divergence. Difficult hiding the fact that Peter is abusive. Difficult just being Tris Prior.

"It's going to be hard, but you can do this Tris. I believe in you," he says.

A small smile forms on my face. "Thank you," I say.

"You're welcome Tris," he says.

"I'm going to go talk to Four now is that okay?" I ask.

I need to talk to Four. He might know what I'm going through. Or at least know how to help me...

"Of course. I'll see you later Tris," he says.

"See you later," I say and stand up.

I start walking to Four's house. Why can't the thought just leave my brain?

I arrive at his house and knock on the door.

"Four? It's me. Open up," I say.

Four opens the door. "Hey Tris," he says and gestures for me to go inside.

I go inside and he shuts the door behind me.

"What's up Tris?" he asks.

I sigh. "Peter, Drew, and Molly might be planning to kill me."

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't know. That's what Uriah told me. I think it might be true though."

"Why do you think it might be true?"

"Because peters been acting secretive lately and I don't know why else he would meet up with drew and Molly at 2 in the morning."

"If he ever truly loved you, he wouldn't be planning your death."

"I know, but I can't live with the fact that my boyfriend may be planning out my death as we speak."

"If he ever lays a hand on you, I will kill him."

If only he knew...

"It's not that! I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die Tris."

"I will die if he goes with his possible plan!"

"I'm going to protect you Tris. Not just because I'm your friend, but because I love you. I truly do. I would never plot to kill you. And if Peter is plotting to kill you, obviously he doesn't truly love you like I do."

I sigh and hug him. "Thank you Four. I can't do this alone."

"do what alone?"

"Face the fact that my boyfriend might try to kill me along with his two best friends helping him."

"I'll be here for you, Tris. Always."

I hug him tightly. "Thank you..."

He holds me in his arms and kisses my forehead.

"You're welcome"

"it's eating me alive..."

"What is?"

"The thought of Peter planning to kill me. All this time I thought he loved me, but now I have no clue."

I never had any clue really. Especially since he abuses me I honestly don't know if he truly loves me like he did when we first got together.

"It's going to be okay Tris. I'll be here to protect you. If he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him."

I smile. "Thank you Four. You're the best."

"And I'm always here," Four says and smiles.

My phone goes off and it's a text from Molly:

_Its Friday babe… you know what that means ;) xx_

_-M_

"Who's that?" Four asks.

"Molly," I say.

"Why are you texting her?" Four asks.

"We're supposed to go shopping today… she's really good at the shopping and girly stuff… and besides, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I could convince her that we're friends and she could possibly call off the plan if all goes well," I explain.

"That makes sense…" Four says.

I nod and text Molly back:

_Shopping date? _

_Xx, Tris_

I get an instant reply:

_Of course babe! Where should I pick you up?_

_-M_

I text back:

_Four's place_

_Xx, Tris_

She replies:

_Kaykay babe!_

_-M_

"She's coming… I'll wait outside… Thanks for everything, Four," I say and hug him.

"Good luck Tris… I believe in you…" he says.

I pull away and smile at him before leaving.

Molly approaches me.

"Hey babe!" she says and hugs me tightly.

I smile and hug her back. "Hey!"

"Ready to do some shopping?" Molly asks.

"Of course! That's why I'm with you, right?"

"That's true…"

"So let's go!"

She links arms with me and we start walking to Dauntless X Boutique.

Molly opens the door and I follow her inside.

"What are we getting today?" I ask.

"Whatever you want," she says.

I pick a black sequined lace up corset and black leather shorts that barely cover my butt.

"Go try it on!" Molly squeals, reaching for a black pleather studded corset.

I walk to the fitting room and try it on.

_Ugh I hate doing this… I feel and look like a hooker… but Peter likes this and anything to save my life is what I'm going to do at this point…_

I step out and show my outfit to her.

Molly's jaw drops. "Oh. My. God. Tris you look super sexy! I am so jealous!"

"Why are you jealous?" I ask.

"Because you're so sexy in that!"

"I'm not!"

"You are! Peter's so going to want you in that!"

"Really?"

"Of course! You look sexy! Oh my gosh we should go clubbing! Especially with you dressed like that."

"Okay… let's go then!"

Molly grabs a super short skirt and I grab a pair of sequined black pumps.

The two of us pay for our clothes and walk to her house to do hair and makeup.

I sit at the vanity and let Molly do her magic with my hair and makeup. She also does it on herself and I stand up.

"Ready to go girl?" I say.

She makes a kissy face to the mirror and smiles. "Of course!"

I link arms with her and we strut to the club, looking like total whores.

We walk into the club looking like we own the place. Colored lights flash around the room and loud music blares from giant speakers around the club. Immediately, we hit up the bar for some shots.

_Wait if Molly's pregnant, why is she drinking? Hmm…_

I take a shot of vodka and make my way to the dance floor. I stop in the middle of the dance floor and a strange guy starts grinding on me. I start grinding him back since Peter isn't here to hurt me and Molly would probably approve…

I turn to my left and I see Molly making out with some random guy. _Oh Drew's not going to like that… PLUS SHE'S PREGNANT TOO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER?_

_Stay calm Tris… Keep your friends close and your enemies closer… Accept the fact that Molly's a whore… She's probably drunk…_

"Hey baby… Want to get a private room?" the guy grinding on me says seductively.

"Um no… I'm sorry…" I say.

"Let me guess. Stiff turned Dauntless?" he says continuing to grind on me.

"Um yeah… Is that a problem?" I ask.

He kisses my neck. "Nope. Not a problem at all."

I smile. _It's not like Peter would care anyway…_

"Good," I say still grinding on him.

All of a sudden, Peter storms in through the club doors and knocks out the stranger that was grinding on me. He turns to me and slaps me in the face.

"We're leaving," he says with a tone of malice and pulls my arm, dragging me all the way out of the club and back to our house.

When we arrive at home, Peter slams me into the wall.

"What the fuck was that?!" Peter asks.

"I was just dancing! It's not like we had sex or anything!" I defend.

"Tris when you're dressed like that I want you to be mine and mine only. I don't share. You know that. You're so sexy I just want guys to know that you're mine and nobody else's. I can't do that when you're grinding on guys that aren't me," Peter explains.

"I know Peter but I can't help the fact that Molly wanted to go clubbing and that guy wanted to grind on me!"

"But you can help the fact that you grinded back. You know how to fight, Tris, and you didn't fight back."

"I know Peter. I love you and you know that."

"I do know that. I'm just angry at the fact that he didn't feel any pain until I came!"

"What do you want me to do, Peter?"

"Have sex with me. Prove to me that you're mine and only mine."

"Peter…"

"Tris. You're Dauntless now. You're not Stiff anymore."

_I'm actually Divergent so I'm Dauntless, Abnegation, and Erudite…_

"I know…"

Peter hugs me tightly. "Please babe… for me?"

I sigh. "Fine…"

He smiles and starts kissing me. Down my neck. Along my collarbones. Removing my corset and kissing down my chest. I'm losing myself to a state of bliss. I don't know why I'm giving in. I shouldn't give in. He hurts me. I shouldn't give in to somebody that hurts me.

_**Peter's POV**_

One more month left with Tris. I can't believe she would do something as huge as grinding on somebody that isn't me. At least she's not dying a virgin…

Why do I even care so much if Tris was grinding on somebody that wasn't me? Drew is killing her anyway…

Because I love her. Through my douchebag ways I have realized that I truly love Tris. And she's dying in a month.

I need to make this month the best month of her life.


End file.
